Feelings and French Fries
by Daisyangel
Summary: The team waits for news about Eric and Alexx answers some of the teams questions. Warning! This is slash if you don't like don't read! Please no flames! You've been warned. Flamers will be mocked publically! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feelings and French Fries

Author: Daish

Rating: frau

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI Miami.

Pairing: Eric/Speed

Summary: The moment the cup of soda hit the floor Speed knew that was his breaking point so he walked away from his friends so they wouldn't see him melt down.

A/n I know that the summary sucks, just read it, please. This story has been going around in my head for quite a while. This is rather parallel to my life right now. This has not been beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome, but no flames, please. I can successfully burn my lunch quite well on my own thank you.

8888888888

Speed let out a moan as one of Eric's hands ran down his cheek and then was followed by his tongue and lips. Then Eric crushed their mouths together for a searing kiss while moving his other hand ever so slowly down towards Speed's painfully hard erection. "Eric, please. I need you, now," Speed whimpered. Eric just chuckled as he took Speed's throbbing cock into his hand. Speed let out a moan of pleasure as he thrust into Eric's hand. Finally after what seemed like forever but was really only about five minutes Eric leaned down and took Speed completely into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Speed cried out because his body was on sensory overload because of so much sensation. Eric just chuckled nearly sending Speed over the edge right their. He clutched the sheets to keep from coming right then and their. God Eric was doing things with his tongue that Speed thought no one should ever do. "You know your tongue needs to be registered as a lethal weapon, don't you?" Speed whispered through the haze that was enveloping him.

"MMM-hmm," was Eric's reply. The vibrations from Eric's reply where enough to send Speed over the edge.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Speed cried out as the last of his control slipped away and he came hard in Eric's mouth screaming his name. Once Speed had regained some strength he managed to reverse their positions so Eric was flat on his back and Speed was trailing kisses all down his body. Speed decided he should tease Eric just like Eric had teased him. He leaned in for a searing kiss while moving his hand ever so slowly down towards Eric's throbbing cock.

"Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Eric whined.

"Turn about's fair play, babe. You know that just as well as I do," Speed replied with a smirk. Eric just whimpered in frustration. Finally Speed took pity on him and took Eric's hard and throbbing cock into his hand and began to stroke it. Once he was sure that Eric was on the edge and about to go over he removed his hand and leaned down and took Eric completely into his mouth.

"Shit!" Eric cried. Speed just chuckled at Eric's reaction. Speed started by licking at the base and going all the way to the top and applying just the right amount of pressure. He continued to do this same action. "I'm gonna co-Oh my fucking god! Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Eric cried out as he came in Speed's mouth and almost blacked out from the intensity of the orgasm. Once their breathing and hearts had calmed down Speed pulled Eric into his arms, placing a kiss on top of his head before drifting off to sleep with Eric securely snuggled in his arms.

8888888888

Speed bolted up in bed. His breathing was harsh and ragged and one part of his body was definitely awake. "What the fuck?" Speed thought as he stumbled out of bed and towards his bathroom for a very cold shower. "Why am I having an erotic dream about one of my co-workers? Not to mention a male co-worker?" Speed climbed into the shower confused as to why he would be having an erotic dream about one Eric Delko. After all he liked girls not guys, so why that dream? Speed let out a groan as he realized he may never know why or what it meant.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Ok here is the next part. No hot steamy sex in this one just a lot of contemplation and a near-meltdown. I know Speed may seem a bit more emotional than normal in this fic, but you need to understand two things this is based off my recent experiences and that he's under a lot of stress about all of this.

8888888888

It had been three weeks sense the dream and Speed wasn't any closer to figuring out where it had came from or what it meant. He was so confused. "I like women not men and even though Delko is my best friend I don't feel that way for him, do I?" Speed let a small smile come to his face when he walked into the layout room and saw Eric looking over a quilt that had the most promising amount of evidence from the crime scene.

"Hey Delko how is it going?" Speed asked entering the room and unconsciously leaning against the table almost in Eric's personal space.

"Hey Speed ok but I've seen more hairs than I care to ever process," Eric replied well aware of just how close the other man was standing.

"Well hopefully one of them will give us a break. Good luck, buddy. I have to go find Calleigh and see if she has a match on the bullet," Speed said as he brushed Eric's shoulder without thinking about it.

"Ok see you later, man. Hey Did H tell you that we're going out as a group tonight?"

"No where?"

"I dunno I think it's that new complex that has a mall an arcade and fast food restaurants together. Apparently the lab is doing the Easter egg hunt for the kids in the foster system again and we need to buy supplies," Eric explained.

"And we got roped into buying them huh?" Speed replied with a smile.

"Yep," Eric said flashing him a smile.

"Ok see you then," Speed said as he headed off towards the ballistics lab.

8888888888

The entire day shift was sitting around a large round table munching on various fast food items. Alexx and Calleigh were eating Chocolate chip cookie doe ice cream and poor Eric almost got his head bitten off when he tried to steel a bite of Calleigh's.

"What do you think your doing, Delko?" she asked with an icy glare.

"I just wanted a bite, please?"

"No!" Calleigh snapped back as she pulled the ice cream closer to her.

"Craving chocolate, cal?" Speed asked with a small knowing smile on his face.

"Yes Calleigh replied with a small smile on her face as she grimaced in pain.

"You ok sugar you need some Advil?" Alexx asked sympathetically.

"Yes, please." Speed and Horatio just smiled at Eric's bewildered look.

"Huh? What am I missing?" Delko asked.

"Why would Calleigh go completely crazy over you steeling a bite of her ice cream when she usually doesn't care?" Horatio asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know… Oh that," Eric replied as the light bulb over his head went off and he blushed.

"I think he's got it!" Speed cried hitting Eric on the arm Eric just blushed and threw Calleigh an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Cal."

"It's ok your forgiven," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"How is it that you who doesn't have any sisters knew what was going on but I was clueless for a sec?" Eric asked.

"I dunno maybe I'm just more observant than you?" Speed shot back.

"Speed I'd be careful you tend to be good at incriminating yourself without meaning to," Alexx warned.

"I do?" Speed asked with a confused look. Calleigh just sniggered.

"Oh yeah you wanna tell the rest of the gang about when I called your cell the other day when you were with Eric and I mistook you for Eric?"

"Um, no not really?" Speed said as he blushed.

"If you don't I will, Speedle," Calleigh replied with a devilish glint in her eye as she reached for one of the fries Eric and Speed were sharing.

"Be careful that's got a lot of salt on…" Eric started to say as Calleigh popped it into her mouth. Calleigh's eyes went wide when she tasted the fry and she began to cough.

"Wow would you guys like some fries with your salt?" she asked as she grabbed her Coke and took a drink. Eric just laughed as he reached for the Mountain Dew that he and Speed were sharing at the same time as Speed so their hands brushed ever so slightly. Eric didn't understand why a blush tented Speed's cheeks but just brushed it off.

"That's just how we like them," Eric defended.

"Now what's this about incriminating evidence on Timmy?" Alexx asked as she turned to Calleigh.

"Oh right well do you want to tell them, Speed?"

"Ok well Eric and I were heading towards the Hampton scene and Calleigh called my cell and I answered and Eric had just told me something that was funny as I was drinking my soda and I started to laugh so when I answered Calleigh thought I was Delko to which I replied no it's Speed but I sounded different because I didn't have control over my throat," Speed explained.

"That's not all, Speed," Calleigh reprimanded.

"Ok then I said it's a good thing I realized what I was about to say before I changed it and she asked what and I said that I was about to say I didn't have control of my throat because of Eric," Speed finished with a blush. The table burst into laughter and Speed just hid his face in embarrassment until he heard Alexx's quiet words to Eric.

"Maybe he's not an unrealistic choice after all, honey?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Speed asked looking between Eric and Alexx. Eric wasn't going to answer so Alexx explained for him after giving him a look to ask if it was ok for the rest of their friends to know.

"Yeah go ahead Alexx its ok," Eric replied.

"Well maybe you're a safe choice to help Eric sort out some of his feelings in terms of who he likes," Alexx explained gently.

"Hmm I might…" Speed thought. It wasn't until he heard Alexx's sharp intake of breath Eric's gasp and Horatio's chuckle that he realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Wait what did I miss?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing," Speed answered quickly. Eric just turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Really?" Eric asked softly. Speed just nibbled at his bottom lip and blushed.

"Ok lets go shopping for supplies then we can meet up for dinner ok?" Horatio suggested trying to get the attention taken off Speed. Speed just threw him a thankful look as everyone got up and headed towards the stores to get Easter candy and other goodies.

8888888888

Calleigh grabbed Speed's arm and pulled him aside.

"What did I miss, Timothy James Speedle?"

"I said I might ok, Cal?" Speed replied as he blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes surprised to feel that he was going to snap soon from the dream and now this.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Calleigh asked with concern.

"No but if I tell you you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok Calleigh?"

"But Speed."

"No Calleigh I mean it, promise me."

"Ok I promise, just tell me."

"IhadadreamaboutEricandmeafewweeksago," Speed mumbled quickly as he looked at the floor.

"Try that again a little slower?" Calleigh coaxed as she lifted Speed's face and forced him to look at her.

"I had a dream about Eric and me a few weeks ago," Speed repeated.

"I'm assuming this wasn't just a dream about you guys playing ball or just hanging out?" Speed just shook his head confused as to why he had the overwhelming urge to cry. "Was it a romantic dream?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah," Speed replied.

"Are you going to tell Eric about it?"

"I wasn't but now I don't know, maybe."

"I think you should, sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he has the right to know especially now if you are considering "doing things" with him," Calleigh replied making quotation marks with her hands around the words "doing things" Speed just smiled as he hugged her and headed for the rest of the gang and the Easter candy.

8888888888

They caught up with the rest of the gang in Sun coast looking at DVD's. "Hey did you guys find the candy?" Speed asked.

"Yeah we're going to see about getting some gift cards from here now," Horatio replied.

"The Mountain Dew is on the shelf right their if you want some," Eric replied, indicating the shelf. Speed just nodded and turned to look at the movies in front of him. He reached for a movie to get a better look at it and accidentally knocked off the Mountain Dew and it hit the floor spilling soda and ice everywhere.

"I thought I told you it was their?" Eric asked.

"Yeah sorry," Speed mumbled. The moment the cup hit the floor Speed knew he had reached his breaking point so he turned and walked away from his friends so they wouldn't see him melt down. Calleigh just threw the store employee an apologetic look before leaving her and Eric to clean up the mess and walking over to Speed. She was concerned when she got closer to see that he was shaking.

"Speed?" Speed lifted his face and Calleigh could see tears that he was fighting to keep from spilling down his cheeks.

"Hey it's ok c'mere, sweetie," Calleigh said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"This is too much. I can't take all of this, Cal. I'm afraid of Eric's reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid he's going to freak out when I tell him about the dream and our friendship will be destroyed.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about after all he trust you enough and cares about you enough to think of you as a safe choice, doesn't he?" Speed just nodded as he tried to get his composure back.

"Eric isn't the type to just leave a friendship because of a dream, you know that, Speed."

"Yeah I guess so," Speed reluctantly admitted.

"Just talk to him I think you would be surprised at what Eric would be ok with."

"Your right thanks, Cal," Speed replied as he hugged her.

"No problem I'm here if you need me ok?"

"Yeah I appreciate it," Speed said as he walked over to Eric.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah what is it, man?'"

"I need to talk to you about something but not around the rest of the guys ok?"

"Ok but man you can't just leave me hangin like that."

"Sorry how about you come over tonight after we're done hanging out with the team?" Speed suggested.

"Ok I'll do that," Eric replied. "You gonna tell me what this is all about, Speed?"

"No but it has something to do with our earlier conversation at the table," Speed supplied as he turned and started talking to Horatio leaving Eric to ponder what was going on in the other mans head.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Ok guys here is the next part. Please, please, please, please,

please, please, please, please, please give feedback, please. This

fic is AU because Speed was shot but didn't die. The wound wasn't

fatal enough to require Ryan to come to the lab. Any references to

the episode where Eric loses his badge or about Marisol are

spoilers. I don't remember the name of the episode where Eric loses

the badge.

8888888888

Eric stood uncertainly at Speed's door hesitating as he

raised his hand to knock on the door. Speed jumped as he heard the

knock on his door that told him Eric had arrived. He ran over and

opened the door.

"Hey Eric, come on in," Speed said stepping aside allowing Eric

entrance into his apartment.

"Hey, Speed," Eric replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Speed asked.

"How about a beer?"

"Sure coming right up make yourself comfortable," Speed called

walking into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of beer. He took a

second to calm his jangled nerves before heading back into the living

room to talk to Eric. Once they had gotten settled on the couch each

with a beer Eric turned to his friend waiting for him to start

talking.

"Long day, huh?" Speed commented.

"MMM," Eric replied.

"Did you see Calleigh's face when she ate that fry?" Speed asked with

a chuckle.

"Yeah it was priceless. Hey I warned her it wasn't my fault she

didn't listen," Eric said with a laugh.

"Yeah it's her fault," Speed agreed. Eric could tell that Speed was

avoiding the real topic and just making small talk.

"So you said you needed to talk to me about something?" Eric prompted.

"Yeah," Speed replied quietly.

"Go ahead buddy," Eric prompted. Speed blew out a breath.

"Ok here goes, you remember our earlier conversation?"

"Yeah of course I do Speed, just tell me, man."

"Ihadadreamaboutyouamdmeafewweeksago."

"Huh? Try that again, please." Speed took in a deep breath and held

it for a couple of seconds before releasing it slowly.

"I had a dream about you and me a few weeks ago," Speed mumbled.

"Ok…," Eric replied thoughtfully. Speed let his irrational fear take

over and he moved away from Eric, preparing for rejection. "Tell me

more about this dream, please," Eric said not failing to notice that

Speed had moved a fair distance away from him. It concerned him that

his best friend was afraid of how he would react.

"Well I… um… uh…," Speed stuttered.

"Ok sense you're having difficulty speaking how about I ask you

questions?" Speed just nodded. "Was this a romantic dream?"

"Yes it was," Speed said.

"Did we do things?" Eric asked using his hands to make quotation

marks around the word things.

"Yes," Speed said as he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what Calleigh did when she asked me about the dream,"

Speed explained.

"Cal knows?" Eric asked.

"Yeah she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her," Speed

reluctantly admitted.

"Ok did we give each other oral?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Speed replied with a blush as he moved even farther away from

Eric afraid of his reaction. Speed pulled his legs to his chest in a

protective gesture.

"Is that as far as we went?" Eric asked. Speed just nodded his

throat was clogged with suppressed tears and fear. Without his

consent a tear slipped down his cheek and he brushed it away angrily

ashamed that Eric had seen him so vulnerable. "Speed, look at me,"

Eric said softly as he moved closer to his friend. Speed looked up

in surprise when he noticed that Eric was closer. He thought he

would see disgust on his face and was surprised to see concern and a

bit of confusion on his best friends face. "Why are you moving away

from me, Speed?" Eric asked softly.

"You're going to leave me and I'm preparing myself for the

rejection," Speed explained as he looked back down at his hands.

Eric reached out and put his hand on Speed's shoulder.

"Speed, look at me, please." Speed lifted his head again but refused

to uncurl himself from the protective position he was in. "You

should know that a dream wouldn't cause me to abandon our

friendship. I thought you knew me better than that?" Eric commented

quietly.

"Yeah but aren't you ashamed to have me as a friend especially now

that you know about the dream?" Speed asked as he pulled himself even

more into his protective shell.

"Timothy. James. Speedle. I. Am. Not. Ending. Our. Friendship."

"Ok I guess so," Speed said quietly. Eric let out an exasperated

sigh as he reached over and pulled Speed's legs down and pulled him

into his arms. He noticed that Speed was shaking and that his

breathing was ragged.

"Shh it's ok, calm down, Speed."

"I'm sorry Eric," Speed replied against Eric's shoulder.

"Hey it's ok. Earlier you said you might like to try stuff. Do you

still feel that way?"

"Yeah I do," Speed murmured.

"Good because I do to," Eric replied.

"Ok, but can I make a request?" Speed asked tentatively.

"Sure, just name it."

"I need a few days to adjust to all of this can we just start slow

like cuddling?" Speed asked as he turned his face away from Eric in

embarrassment. Eric placed his hand on Speed's cheek and tilted his

chin up so he was looking into Speed's eyes.

"Of course we don't have to rush this. We can start with cuddling.

I just want to make sure that you realize that I'm not abandoning

you," Eric said reassuringly as he pulled Speed even closer.

"Ok," Speed mumbled as he leaned into the touch. Eric just smiled as

he ran his fingers soothingly through Speed's hair.

They had spent the rest of the night playing videogames until Eric

had gotten a call on his cell from Marisol that made him look as if

he had aged ten years and hadn't gotten any sleep.

"What was that all about?" Speed asked. Eric just sighed as he told

Speed about Marisol and the cancer and how everything had been slowly

going down hill.

"She's really sick, and the doctors say that the end is near," Eric

said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man," Speed said as Eric sat down on the

couch near his feet with his head against Speed's leg. Without

thinking about it Speed began to run his fingers through Eric's hair

and run his thumb across his forehead happy to see that it was

calming Eric down. Finally about an hour later Eric got up to leave

and Speed pulled him into a comforting hug before letting him go.

8888888888

A few days had past and to the casual observer nothing had

changed between Eric and Speed but to their friends they knew that it

had. The little touches the words and just the natural and

instinctive protectiveness that they had for each other but

especially how protective Speed was over Eric. He'd even gone so far

as to dress down some of the techs who were talking about Eric's

tardiness to work the last few weeks and saying that he was riding a

thin line before he was fired for inappropriate conduct both on and

off the job. He had unfortunately lost his badge at the scene of a

murder among other things which had fueled the gossip mill. The lab

techs had the misfortune to be talking about Eric right as Speed had

been coming around the corner. "I'm telling you man Delko's riding a

thin line right now. The only reason he's still here is because he's

Caine's favorite," one tech said.

"Yeah that is definitely true," the other tech replied. Speed

coughed alerting the two tech's to his presents.

"What Eric is dealing with in his personal life is none of your

business and unless and until it is brought up by himself or Horatio

it will not be."

"Of course your going to stick up for the little wanna be queer," one

of the techs snarled. By this time they had gathered quite an

audience but Speed hadn't noticed. Speed turned and pinned the tech

to the wall with an icy glare as he got into his face and spoke in a

deadly calm and quiet voice which indicated just how angry he was.

"If. I. Ever. Hear. You. Call. Him. That. Again. You. Will. Wish.

You. Would. Have. Never. Been. Born. As I have said before whatever

Eric does or doesn't do in his personal life is none of your fucking

business. Do I make myself clear?" Speed asked just barely above a

whisper.

"Yeah whatever, man," the tech replied indifferently.

"Do I?" Speed growled.

"Speedle!" Calleigh called sharply causing Speed to look away from

the lab techs and see the crowd that had gathered for the first

time. He was about to turn back to his chewing out of the lab techs

until he caught sight of a pair of brown eyes looking at him with a

bit of astonishment and a hint of tears. His eyes locked with Eric's

and Eric mouthed "Leave it, Speed." Before turning and walking away.

Just then Steetler walked up and stood next to Speed and the lab

techs.

"Is their a problem here, gentlemen?" Steetler asked.

"No their isn't, sir," Speed mumbled. Steetler glanced at the lab

techs who just nodded in affirmation.

"Good," Steetler replied with a small smile then he walked away.

Once Steetler had walked away Speed turned back to the lab techs to

give them one more warning.

"Tell the rest of the techs that the same threat applies to them as

well," Speed warned. The two techs just nodded as they hurried down

the hall leaving Speed standing their staring at the wall. All of a

sudden he slammed his hand into the wall then turned around and

pushing past everyone headed for the door to the roof.

8888888888

The rest of the crowd just stood their in shock until Alexx

and Calleigh turned to follow Tim up to the roof.

"I don't think that's a good idea, ladies," Tyler commented.

Calleigh and Alexx just ignored him.

"Don't worry about them they can handle Speed," Horatio replied.

"Yeah true," Tyler agreed.

"Ok everyone back to work," Horatio instructed. When Calleigh and

Alexx reached the roof they found Speed pacing back and forth shaking

with tears streaming down his face.

"Timmy?" Alexx said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok my hand hurts like hell. I just wish Eric hadn't heard that

he should have never heard that," Speed said sadly.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself, sweetie," Calleigh said

as she joined Alexx in giving him a hug.

"I know but I feel like I should protect him. I would rather see

myself hurt than ever allow harm to come to him, you know that."

"I know that, sweetie. He knows that too," Calleigh said.

"I can understand you being protective over him but this isn't just

about that is it?" Alexx commented.

"What do you mean?" Speed asked in confusion.

"The look on your face when the lab tech's called him that was one of

fear and anguish along with the anger, why?"

"Maybe because I'm afraid he'll start listening to the rest of the

lab and decide that he doesn't want to be associated with me," Speed

said.

"You know he won't do that, honey," Alexx said.

"This isn't just about losing a friend is it, Speed?" Calleigh asked.

"No I don't know I'm just so confused right now," Speed said as he

placed his face in his hands.

"Why are you confused?" Calleigh wondered. Speed explained that

night including him unconsciously stroking Eric's hair.

"It felt so right and that scared me. I mean I'm doing this to

provide him with a safe choice and someone he trusts. I don't want

him experimenting with a stranger and getting hurt. I don't like him

like that so why am I having these feelings? It felt so natural and

right when I was cuddling him and running my fingers through his

hair. I didn't want to stop it," Speed said quietly.

"Are you falling for him?" Alexx asked.

"Maybe? I don't know I hate not being around him, but every time I'm

around him it's almost too hard and I wanna either cry or run away

because I can't deal with all of this," Speed explained.

"Ok think about what all you just said and answer my question are you

falling for him?" Alexx asked.

"If you're putting all of those things into the equation, then yeah I

am," Speed said softly. Calleigh caught a glimpse of something out

of the corner of her eye.

"Eric….," she said.

"No my name is Speed, Cal," Speed said with a smile.

"No I mean Eric's standing in the doorway," Calleigh clarified.

Speed turned white and would have fallen if Calleigh and Alexx hadn't

been holding him up. Both he and Alexx turned their heads to see the

shocked Cuban standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing their, Eric?" Speed asked.

"Long enough," Eric replied softly. Speed looked around with a deer-

in-the-headlights expression on his face before turning and bolting

back down the stairs. He was most of the way down the stairs before

the other occupants on the roof realized he wasn't their anymore.

Eric just groaned as he turned and headed back down the stairs hoping

to find Speed and talk to him about all of this.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n here's the next part hope yall enjoy sorry for the long delay RL has been crazy. Don't forget to give feedback, please.

8888888888

Eric let out a growl as he watched the Ducati drive off.

"I'd say from the sound of burning rubber you didn't catch him?" Calleigh said.

"No I didn't," Eric said.

"Give him sometime to sort everything out he's confused and afraid," Alexx explained.

"Ok I understand but why is he afraid?" Eric asked bewildered.

"Because he thinks you'll start listening to the techs and decide not to give this relationship a chance," Calleigh explained.

"I would never do that," Eric defended.

"I know you wouldn't, but you had better not hurt my baby," Alexx warned.

"I won't hurt him, I promise. What should I do?" Eric asked.

"Go home and give him a call. Tell him how you feel," Alexx suggested.

"Ok I will thanks guys," Eric said as he headed off for his car thinking about what he was going to say to Speed.

8888888888

Speed sighed as he toed off his shoes and flopped on to the couch. He couldn't believe what had happened today. He would be lucky if Eric even wanted to be his friend anymore, let alone have a relationship with him. Just as he was contemplating what he was going to do for dinner his cell phone rang. Speed picked it up, answering it gruffly.

"Hey Speed," Eric said.

"Eric?" Speed asked.

"You got it in one," Eric said. Speed was silent not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry about today. If you don't want to speak to me anymore I'll understand. I can have my resignation on Horatio's desk in the morning," Speed said choking on his words.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want to speak to you anymore? Oh, and, why would you resign?" Eric asked confusedly.

"Because of what I said and did to day," Speed said quietly.

"Their was nothing wrong with what you did or said today. However, I have a question, and, answer it honestly. I won't freak out," Eric promised.

"What is it?" Speed asked.

"Did you mean everything you told Alexx about how you feel?" Eric asked.

"Yes I did," Speed said quietly.

"Oh, and, do you really believe I would listen to the techs?" Eric asked.

"No, I guess not," Speed reluctantly admitted.

"That's good, because, I wouldn't," Eric replied.

"Ok," Speed said. He had just reached for a glass with his left hand and a sharp stab of pain went through it, causing him to drop the glass. "Damn!" Speed cried in pain.

"What's the matter Speed?" Eric asked in concern.

"I cut my hand on a piece of glass and I think a piece may have hit my wrist as well. It's the same hand that I punched the wall with," Speed sheepishly admitted.

"How deep is the cut?"

"I don't know, but their's a lot of blood and it hurts like hell," Speed responded.

"Do you need me to come over?" Eric asked. Speed didn't respond the blood loss was making him light headed and he started falling.

"Speed damn it man, talk to me." All Speed could manage was a whimper as he fell to the ground and past out.

"Shit!" Eric cried as he hurriedly shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his keys. He headed for the door bound and determined to make sure that Speed was ok.

8888888888

He was stunned to find Alexx on his doorstep with her hand raised to knock.

"Are you going some where?" Alexx asked with a sligh smile.

"Yeah to Speed's," Eric replied. Alexx's eyes lit up until she saw the look on Eric's face.

"What's wrong?" Alexx asked.

"He cut his hand and his wrist on a couple of pieces of glass and now he's past out and I can't get him to respond," Eric explained. Alexx grabbed his arm and guided him to his Hummer before taking his keys and climbing in on the drivers side.

"Keep talking to him," Alexx instructed.

"Speed, hey talk to me, please? C'mon you've got to wake up for me, baby," Eric pleaded not realizing the endearment had slipped out. Eric could hear whimpers coming from the phone. "Speed, baby?"

"Ow it hurts," Speed ground out through clinched teeth.

"I know it does, Alexx and I are on the way," Eric soothed.

"Lexx?" Speed mumbled confused.

"Yes she got to my house just as I was leaving to come to you. How do you feel?" Eric asked.

"Really sleepy, can I go to sleep?" Speed asked.

"No I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that?" Eric asked.

"I'll try," Speed replied.

"Ok that's all I ask. We're almost their," Eric reassured him. Five minutes later Eric and Alexx had pulled up in front of Speed's house. After grabbing her bag Alexx and Eric ran up to Speed's front door.

"Is your door unlocked?" Eric asked.

"No, but you know where the extra key is," Speed answered. Eric nodded and after grabbing the extra key he put it into the lock and let himself and Alexx in. Once they were in they both ran to the kitchen. Alexx grimaced at the amount of blood she saw. Eric ran over and knelt on the floor next to Speed while Alexx took a look at his hand and wrist.

"So what's the verdict, Alexx?" Speed asked with a small smile.

"Well you don't need stiches just a couple of butterfly bandages and make sure to use some antibiotic ointment for the next couple of days. Take some Tylenol for the pain," Alexx advised.

"Will do," Speed said. Eric let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well I have to get Alexx back to my house so she can get her car, but maybe we can talk on MSN later or something?" Eric asked.

"Sure sounds good I'm gonna eat some dinner and then I may sign online," Speed replied as he walked the two of them to the door. Eric pulled Speed into a warm embrace and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before following Alexx out to the car. Speed smiled at the feeling of Eric's lips on his cheek. He wished he had turned his head so the kiss would have landed on the lips, and, maybe it wouldn't have stopped their, Speed thought as he went back in to start fixing himself dinner.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Smiling as he settled in front of his computer Eric signed on to MSN Messenger. His smile widened when he saw that Speed was online.

Speed: "Hey how are you?"

Eric: "I'm okay, hows your hand?"

Speed: "Hurts like hell, but I'll live," he teased.

"We can talk on the phone if you need to," Eric offered.

"I'm fine," Speed typed back. "Next time remind me what a bad idea it is to punch a wall, will you?" Speed requested.

"Will do," Eric replied.

"Thanks," Speed typed.

"Your welcome, for what it's worth the reason you did it is appreciated. *pulls you in for a hug*," Eric wrote back.

"MMM, your welcome. *Leans into the hug and wraps my arms around you silently asking you not to let go. I lay my head on your shoulder and give a happy sigh*," Speed typed.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go," Eric swore. "I tighten my arms around you and place a kiss on the top of your head*." The conversation continued for another half an hour or so before Speed complained about his hand really hurting and they signed off with promises to see each other at work the next day.

* * *

The next month went by with little fuss. The relationship between Eric and Speed was progressing nicely. They'd had several dates and shared a number of very passionate kisses. They hadn't taken the relationship to that next level, but they both knew that would happen in time. The current case was keeping everyone on the team busy. A shooting at the local supermarket had killed 10 and injured twice that many. Needless to say everyone was being run ragged.

"How's it going gentlemen?" Horatio asked as he walked into the layout room where Eric and Speed were processing evidence.

"Slowly," Eric grumbled.

"Very slowly," Speed agreed.

"Do you have anything?" the lieutenant prompted.

"Yeah, Sanches had GSR on his shirt, so I'm thinking he had a gun in his hand and shot one suspect even though he lied about being near the gun. I think someone took the gun or at least tried to and it went off shooting him in the process," Speed said.

"Very good, Speed go to the hospital and talk to Mr. Sanches, take Calleigh with you. Eric, continue processing," Horatio instructed.

"You got it, H," Speed said standing up.

"Be careful," Eric told him as he leaned up to give Speed a quick kiss before letting him go.

"I always am," Speed responded as he made his way to the ballistics lab to get Calleigh and head back to the hospital.

Rubbing his eyes, Eric sighed as the evidence in front of him blurred as the migraine he'd been fighting began to get the best of him. He'd taken a couple of excedrin when the headache started in hopes of stopping it or at least easing it some, but to no avail. Feeling the familiar nausea that accompanied one of these migraines, he quickly locked up the evidence and made his way to the bathroom. Getting to the toilet just in time to throw up what he'd eaten for lunch. Once he was done he sat there for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to be sick again before getting to his feet and making his way slowly to the break room for a much needed break. When he got there he closed the door and made sure all the lights were off and the blinds were closed before collapsing on the couch and closing his eyes tightly willing the headache to subside and the nausea to ease. After lying on the couch for ten minutes or so Eric noticed a little improvement but not nearly enough for him to get back to work. The door slowly opened admitting bright light from the hall. Eric tightly closed his eyes and tried to muffle the whimper that came from his lips but he wasn't entirely successful.

"You okay, Eric?" Horatio questioned softly as he made his way into the room.

"Close the door, please," the younger man requested. Nodding Horatio did what he asked. Taking a closer look at the man lying on the couch Horatio had a good idea what was wrong.

"Migraine?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, bad one." His boss winced sympathetically.

"I tell you what, why don't you stay here and rest for a bit longer. Get back to work when your able to, but relax for a bit. Are you sure you can stay here or do you need to go home?" Horatio questioned.

"I'm fine, just give me a bit," Eric mumbled.

"Okay, return to work whenever your ready, but only if you feel up to it. If you need to go home, let me know," Horatio said.

"Will do, H," Eric replied as he closed his eyes and turned to the back of the couch as Horatio opened the door so the light wouldn't hit him directly in the face. Gently closing the door Horatio pulled out a pad of paper from his pocket alog with a pen and quickly wrote do not disturb before finding some tape sitting on the receptionist desk and taped it to the door. Satisfied he'd bought Eric some peace and quiet he got back to work on the case.

* * *

"The fact that he was carrying a gun for protection and he pulled it out to shoot in retalliation explains the GSR on his hands," Calleigh commented as she and Speed walked back into the lab.

"This case just keeps getting more and more fun," Horatio teased as he walked up to the two CSI's. The others nodded in agreement. Alexx walked upt to the small group with her coffee cup in her hand.

"Why is there a do not disturb sign on the break room door?" she wondered.

"Because I put it there," Horatio answered.

"But why?" Calleigh asked.

"To give Eric sometime to rest," he answered softly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Speed asked in concern.

"He's got a migraine," Horatio supplied.

"Poor baby," Alexx replied.

"Yeah, it appeared to be a pretty bad one from what I could tell," Horatio explained.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Speed said turning and heading for the break room.

Reaching the door Speed opened it and slipped inside the room as quickly as he could so he let in as little light as possible. Tiptoeing across the room he knelt down beside the couch and placed a warm hand on Eric's arm.

"Hey," he called softly well aware that any unnecessary loud noise would cause the other man more pain.

"Hey," Eric rasped still in a great deal of pain.

"How you feeling?" Speed asked.

"Like hell," Eric admitted.

"Why don't you go home?" Speed wondered.

"I have too much work to do. I was just about to get back to it," Eric argued as he struggled to his feet. He swayed dangerously and squeezed his eyes shut tight as the pain came back in full force. Leaping into action Speed reached out and steadied the other man.

"Here, sit down," Speed said hurriedly. Frowning Eric sank back on to the couch.

"I'll be fine in a minute," he protested.

"No, your going home and I'm taking you," Speed told him.

"But," Eric protested.

"No, no buts, I'm taking you home and that's final," Speed concluded.

"Okay, going home would be nice," Eric finally admitted reluctantly.

"That's what I thought. Come on then," Speed urged as he stood up from the couch and helped ease Eric to his feet.

* * *

"Your taking him home I hope?" Horatio asked as he saw Speed guiding a clearly miserable Eric out of the break room.

"Yeah, can you grab his stuff from his locker?" Speed asked.

"Sure I can," Horatio answered. Five minutes later he was back with Eric's belongings.

"Here are your sunglasses, it's really bright out today and I know it'll only make your head hurt worse," Horatio said softly handing the other man his sunglasses.

"Thanks, H," Eric replied.

"Your welcome, go home and get better, you can take the afternoon off to take care of him," Horatio finished addressing Speed with his last comment.

"Okay," Speed answered as he put an arm around Eric's shoulders and began walking them towards the front doors.

* * *

They reached Eric's house and with very little fuss he let Speed help him inside and he smiled as he saw the New Yorker follow him to the bedroom. After he made sure that Eric was settled in bed wearing a pair of boxers and a Miami University t-shirt he decided it was time for him to go. Slowly he walked over and leant down placing a soft kiss on Eric's forehead before pulling back and making his way to the door. Taking a deep breath Eric spoke.

"Stay?" he requested. Nodding Speed settled in the chair next to the bed.

"This okay?" he questioned.

"Will you lay with me?" Eric elaborated.

"Sure I will," Speed said softly as he eased on to the bed and gathered Eric into his arms. "Sleep," Speed murmured as he placed a kiss on the back of Eric's neck.

"MMM, kay, thanks for staying," Eric mumbled as he snuggled into the other man's embrace.

TBC?

A/n, Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a break from processing the evidence of their current case Speed settled at the break room table with a cup of coffee. A sigh of contentment passed his lips when he breathed in and realized it was Eric's Cafe Cubano coffee.

"Like the coffee?" Eric questioned entering the room.

"MMM hmm," Speed murmured taking a long drink. "Maybe even more than the man who made it," Speed teased. Eric huffed in mock hurt causing Speed to laugh. Getting his own cup Eric settled next to his boyfriend. Reaching into his pocket Eric withdrew two pieces of paper and placed them on the table next to Speed's coffee cup. Picking up his coffee the New Yorker only gave the pieces of paper a glance. It wasn't until his mug was about halfway to his mouth that he looked at them again.

"Are these what I think they are?" Eric nodded in confirmation. "You got us tickets to the Brooks and Dunn concert?"

"Yeah, consider it an early birthday present." Breaking their no PDA at work rule Speed leaned over and kissed Eric heatedly. Responding to the kiss Eric moaned as he pulled the other man closer. Speed's hands came up to tangle in Eric's hair, deepening the kiss. A squeak from the doorway reminded them where they were. Pulling apart both blushing they turned to face a blushing and wide-eyed Calleigh.

"Damn, that was hot. I'd love to see you when your not at work. Any chance I could watch sometime?" she pleaded. Both guys stared at her in mild shock. "Please?" The two men shared a look.

"Maybe, we'll talk about it and let you know," Speed said.

"Really?" Calleigh questioned.

"Yes really," Speed told her picking up the concert tickets.

"Hold on! Are those tickets to the Brooks and Dunn concert?" the blonde asked walking to the table and staring longingly at the tickets in Speed's hand.

"Yeah, Eric got them for us."

"Your so lucky! I'd give my right arm for a ticket. They've been sold out for like a month now. Those are worth a mint. They were selling them for 50 bucks a pop at ticket master," she exclaimed.

Gasping in surprise, Speed asked, "You spent 100 dollars on these tickets for my birthday?"

Stammering out an explanation Eric replied, "Uh, yeah, I did."

"Oops, sorry," Calleigh said covering her mouth realizing she messed up on accident.

"It's okay," Eric assured her.

"Why did you spend that much money on me?" Tim wondered.

"Because I wanted to make you happy and I know you love them."

"Well thanks," the trace expert said kissing Eric one last time.

"Okay, well I guess we'd better go back to work," Calleigh said. The guys nodded in agreement. -----------------------

Finally the night of the concert had come and they were hanging around outside the arena with the other fans waiting on the doors to open. Eric had Speed's hand clasped tightly in his. Speed turned to see Eric giving a guy and a couple of girls a dirty look.

"Why are you giving that girl, and those guys a dirty look, babe?"

"Cause they're lookin' at you and I don't like it. Your my boyfriend," Eric explained kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Possessive much?" Tim teased.

"Well when you have a guy who's as hot as you are, you tend to get a bit possessive," he explained.

"I don't understand why they're looking at me in the first place," Speed commented. "Have you looked in a mirror today?"

"Uh, no?" Speed answered in bewilderment. Running an appraising eye over his boyfriend Eric smiled a predatory smile.

"Because those jeans look like a second skin on you and that black top isn't much better. You look smokin' hot and very fuckable," Eric informed.

"Well, maybe that was my intent," Speed breathed in his boyfriends ear. Eric gulped as he processed Speed's words.

"What are you saying?"

"Exactly what you think I'm saying. It was my intent to look fuckable tonight. I was hoping it would increase the likelihood of that happening for the first time tonight," Speed said shyly.

"I would love nothing more," the Russian-Cuban growled in Speed's ear. A shiver of lust went down Speed's spine.

"That's good, cause that's exactly what I want," Speed replied just as the doors opened and the fans flooded the arena. ----------------------

"Easy does it, watch your step," Eric cautioned as he helped a rather drunk and giggling Speed into his house following the concert. Yes, Timothy James 'Speed' Speedle was giggling. Honest-to-goodness giggling. Apparently when he was drunk he laughed at everything. He figured Speed for a beer guy, and usually he was, but he apparently had an affinity for margarita's, heavy on the tequila.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for the tickets," the drunk man slurred.

"No problem, man, I had fun to. What do you say we get you into bed, hmm?" Speed turned to close and lock the door. Turning back he nearly lost his balance and literally fell into Eric's arms. Catching him easily Eric steadied the other man.

"Careful, Tim," he cautioned.

"I'm okay," Tim argued.

"Your more drunk then you think," Eric told him.

"Hmm, whatever, I love you," Tim declared. Eric froze that was the first time either of them had ever said those three little words and he wasn't sure if Speed meant them or if it was the alcohol talking. Hoping against hope it was Speed talking not the tequila he answered.

"I love you to."

"Oh Eric," Speed breathed as he leaned forward and crashed his lips down on Eric's unsuspecting mouth. He could taste the Tequila on his boyfriends lips and it was turning Eric on.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Tim," he cried deepening the kiss. Moaning in pleasure Speed pulled Eric flush against him grinding their hardening erections against each other.

"Need you now. Fuck me, Eric. I'm all yours," Tim crooned into his lover's ear." Eric could feel his erection harden at the raw need he heard in Tim's voice.

"Oh yes, baby." The radio in Tim's kitchen was playing softly and he started to laugh when he heard the song that was playing while he started to strip.

"What's so funny?" Eric wondered.

"They're playin' Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall off, and I'm stripping," Speed explained before collapsing into uncontrollable giggles nearly falling over.

"Wow, your really drunk," the Miami native observed as he took Speed's hand. "C'mon, I'll help you undress the rest of the way. A happy smile crossed Speed's face at Eric words. A few minutes later both men found themselves on the bed touching, kissing and groping every part of their bodies they could reach.

"Eric, please. Fuck me," Tim begged.

"It would be my pleasure," Eric replied huskily as he slid a finger into Speed's Tight channel. Finally after inserting two additional fingers he felt Tim was ready. Rolling a condom down his cock Eric liberally covered it with lube before sliding into Tim. They moaned at the sensations flooding both of them.

"Fuck yes!" Speed shouted. Eric stilled letting Speed adjust to him. After a moment Speed bucked his hips forcing Eric deeper inside him. They matched each other thrust for thrust. In no time at all they were reaching their orgasms.

"Eric!" Tim shouted as he came hard. He collapsed on to Eric's chest.

"Oh yes, Tim!" Eric shouted coming hard inside his lover. The adrenaline rush from having sex slowly ebbed and the drunken haze slowly took over Tim's body. Carefully Eric pulled out and cleaned them both up. Climbing into bed he noticed that Speed was being pulled into a deep alcohol enduced sleep.

"Night, Tim," he whispered.

"MMM, night, Advil and water?" Tim mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"Sure, I'll get them," Eric said climbing back out of bed and getting the requested items. "Here, sit up, babe." Slowly Tim struggled into a sitting position and took the three Advil and the water his boyfriend was handing him. After taking the pills he sank back against his pillow and was asleep instantly. Placing the bottle of water on the nightstand Eric joined his lover in bed and was soon asleep as well.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Cracking his eyes open, Tim glanced around the room. He took in his and Eric's naked bodies and the slight ache of his body and realized what had happened last night. They had sex for the first time and it was absolutely amazing. Then he took inventory of how he felt after his night of drinking. Other then a bad case of cotton mouth he felt just fine. No hangover whatsoever. Climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. All of a sudden a memory from last night popped into his head and he stopped brushing. Had he really told Eric he loved him? He did love him, but he was afraid Eric would just think it was the alcohol talking. Deciding he couldn't face his lover just yet Speed grabbed a towel then got into the shower to take a nice long hot shower. He just hoped it would wake him up and help him clear his head. ----------

"Morning, boys, how was the concert?" Calleigh asked as they walked into the break room.

"It was awesome," Speed answered.

"Yeah, but after the concert was even more fun," Eric teased. Speed blushed causing Calleigh to laugh.

"What made it so fun?" she wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Speed snarked. Calleigh nodded.

"Let's just say it was a memorable night," Eric commented. "Oh, have you ever seen Tim really drunk?" Eric asked the blonde.

"I've seen him after a few beers, but not really drunk why? Did our Speed get drunk last night?"

"Oh yeah, he's a real funny drunk. He was actually giggling," Eric revealed in a loud whisper.

"I was not giggling," Speed protested.

"Oh yes you were, babe."

"He was actually giggling?" Calleigh asked through her own giggles. Eric nodded his head.

"Who was giggling?" Alexx asked as she and Horatio entered the room.

"Speed last night when he was drunk," Calleigh supplied.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Alexx questioned.

"Just fine, no hangover," Speed replied.

"No hangover at all? You had two Margarita's heavy on the Tequila, how do you not have a hangover?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I never get hangovers."

"I hate you, I always get hangovers," Eric complained.

"I don't either," Calleigh interjected.

"I don't like either of you then," Eric teased.

"Okay, time for assignments. Speed, you and I have a drug deal gone bad. Calleigh, you and Eric have a tripple murder. It's messy, according to Frank."

"Oh joy," Calleigh muttered taking the slip.

"Hey Cal?" Speed called as she started heading out the door to get her kit.

"MMM?"

"Catch," he said throwing a bag at her.

"What's this?" Calleigh asked opening the bag. She let out a scream when she saw what was inside. "You got me a signed poster and a signed CD from the concert?" she cried in excitement as she launched herself at the two guys.

"Glad you like them," Speed said.

"Oh my gosh, I love them. I'll put them in my locker and get my kit. See you at the hummer?" she asked addressing Eric. Eric nodded before turning to Speed briefly.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"I'll meet you at the car," Horatio said taking the hint and following Calleigh out.

"Before you talk, I need to tell you something," Speed said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I remember telling you I love you last night, and I meant it. It wasn't just the alcohol. I love you Eric Delko."

"I love you to, Tim," Eric said pulling him in for a kiss. Both of them were smiling when they pulled apart and headed off to work their cases. ---------------------

"Hey, how's your case going?" Speed asked as he talked to Eric on the phone at the end of shift. The tripple murder was turning out to be at least a double.

"Very long, we have a suspect and we're trying to find her. We're still processing the scene. It's a mess, a dad and his two kids," Eric explained.

"Well I hope you solve it soon, and I'll see you when you get home. I love you," Speed said softly.

"I love you to," Eric responded.

"Eric, I think I found something," came Calleigh's voice.

"I've got to go, see you at your house?"

"Yeah, see you then," Speed said hanging up and starting his car. ------------

It was shortly after 7:00 PM when Calleigh, Eric, Frank and several of his officers arrived at the house where their murder suspect was thought to be. Halfway to the door it swung open, revealing their murder suspect brandishing a gun. Before the officers could react she started firing. Everyone dove for cover while drawing their weapons and training them on the suspect.

"Drop your gun and come out with your hands up, Mrs. Bakely," Frank ordered.

"Never! She shouted as she turned her gun towards Eric and fired off three quick shots. Screaming in agony he collapsed to the ground. Raising her gun Calleigh squeezed off a shot hitting the suspect in the middle of the chest killing her instantly. Officers swarmed around her kicking her gun away and checking for a pulse. One of them shook his head as another radioed for an ambulance telling the dispatcher that they had an officer down. Dropping to her knees by her fallen friend Calleigh took in his injuries. Two of the shots hit his chest and one hit his head.

"Frank, I need help applying pressure!" Hurrying over Frank applied pressure on the chest wounds while Calleigh applied pressure to the head wound.

"C-c-cold," Eric choked out as he shook.

"I know, stay with me," Calleigh called.

"Sleepy, can't feel nything, t-t-tell Tim love him," he said closing his eyes. Calleigh tried to rouse the fallen man but it was no use, he was unconscious. Just then the ambulance came screaming around the corner and the paramedics took over.

"I'll call in the night shift to process the scene. We can go to the hospital, I'll call Horatio, you call Speed," Frank instructed helping the blonde to her feet and heading for his patrol car. ---------------------

Absorbed in his book Speed was unaware of the passing of time and the events taking place across town. He was so into the book that he didn't hear the phone ring. His concentration was shattered by Calleigh's voice on the answering machine.

"Speedle. Pick. Up. Now." Diving for the phone he picked it up. It had registered that she'd called him Speedle which no one other then Steetler ever called him and she sounded absolutely panic stricken and devastated.

"What's up Cal?"

"Eric's been shot three times and it doesn't look good. Horatio's on the way to get you. Frank and I are on the way to the hospital. They wouldn't let us go in the ambulance with him." His knees gave out and Speed sank back on to the couch.

"What the hell happened?"

"We got to the house where the suspect was and she opened the door brandishing a gun. She started firing shots before any of us could react. When she was told to drop the gun she refused and turned it on Eric firing before he could even lift his gun. Then I shot and killed her," Calleigh explained all in one breath.

"Where all was he hit?" Speed choked out.

"Twice in the chest and once in the head," Calleigh answered just before she burst into tears. Just then a knock sounded on his door.

"I have to go, H is here. See you at the hospital," Speed said numbly hanging up the phone and going to let his boss in.

TBC?

A/n, you wanna know if Eric's okay, don't you? If so read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, I'm not a doctor nor do I have a medical background. Please read and review.

Red, black, red, black, red, black, red. Those were the color of the tiles underneath Speed's feet as he paced in Miami Dade Memorial's surgery waiting room. He was on what must have been his hundredth time around the room when someone appeared in his path blocking his way. Glancing up from following the path his feet were taking he saw Alexx's worried face.

"Come sit down, Timmy. You won't do Eric any good pacing and wearing yourself out." Sighing in defeat Tim let her lead him over to a chair between her and Calleigh. Each of them grasped one of his hands and squeezed it giving him silent support.

"So what happened?" he asked the group. Frank and Calleigh gave a recap of the nights events leading up to the present time.

"He said to tell you he loved you just before he lost consciousness," Calleigh said softly. Speed gulped he could feel his throat closing and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Alexx, what are the chances he'll have brain damage from the gunshot to his head?" Horatio questioned.

"Honestly, it depends on where the bullet hits and if it travels through his brain. He could have no lasting damage, he could have short-term amnesia or he could have long-term amnesia. He could also have difficulty with cognitive skills as well as physical skills," answered the M.E.

"Amnesia?" Calleigh breathed.

"Yes, some type of amnesia is common with head injuries," Alexx informed the group.

"So that means that he will definitely have it?" Tim questioned.

"Not definitely, but he has a high chance."

"What kinds of things could he forget?" Frank interjected. He liked the kid and he was easy to work with. He would hate it if he wasn't able to work with the CSI again.

"He could forget things from the present time, the past or who he is entirely. Or he could not have any memory loss at all. Right now it's too hard to tell until we know his condition," Alexx explained.

"That's assuming he makes it," Speed mumbled unable to keep the words from leaving his mouth. Calleigh flinched at her friend's words but she knew what he said could in fact come true.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Will Eric be okay? Will he have brain damage? If so will it be cognitive difficulties, physical difficulties or amnesia? If he has amnesia, what will he remember and what won't he? Want answers to these and other questions like if they'll ever let Calleigh "watch?", then read and review and I will update.


End file.
